Sunset Lights
by FireStarterr
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Original Story written by LaLociita143..My old account Summary: Xion never found out who she was or who she is. She depends on the lights to help her, but Roxas ends up helping. R&R Pls! Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts at all. This isn't the real story that occured in 358/2 days, the game.**

LaLociita143's Story ... Yea, that was my old account that I lost the password too. Yeaa, I know...Nice move..Lol. Anyways, Uhm, Yeaa, I'm sorry to all the ppl who were reading my stories from there & who were waitiong for other chapters, but I just had to get school out of my agenda. Soooo, Yea. :) This story is only a **ONE-SHOT**.

**Enjoy the Story Everyone! xoxo**

* * *

Xion looked up to the sky, quietly sitting by herself on the ledge of the Station Heights in Twilight Town. She felt the warm autumn breeze brush on her cheeks and through her starry black hair. She looked up at the colors of the sunset closely, the orange and pink blended so fine and sweetly. She kept her stare, as if to see right through the clouds. To search for answers in anything else is what she desired more than anything. She could never get answers through simple questions, nobody would ever tell her, nobody ever did. She would have to find out herself, and either get upset from the news or ignore it and wish she never got involved. The clouds moved slowly in an upward direction, and she got dizzy for a second. She bowed her head and shook it, trying to snap out of it. She sighed quietly, looking down at the train tracks below her. A purple train chugged by, its starry decorations made the sunset lights reflect off of them and rub off of Xion's face and black cloak. She sheilded her face with her hand, finally turning around to step onto the floor.

Thats when she saw Roxas standing there, looking as if he was standing there for hours.

Startled, Xion's heart nearly jumps out of her chest. "HOLY Shi- What the hell, Roxas?" she yelled with a quivering voice. She punched his chest, turning back to the ledge. Roxas smiled, laughing a bit. "Heheh, Ow? he laughed rubbing his chest. He leaned on the ledge next to her, watching the sun slowly move lower behind the horizon.

"Sorry Shi, you just looked so...ready and waiting for me to just, you know, scare ya" he joked, looking at her. Xion looked back at him with a cute glare.

"I don't know whats wrong with you lately, you scared almost everyone in the organization. Do you want to get your ass kicked?" She raised her dark eyebrow at him and he chuckled a little.

"Eh, maybe I do, maybe I don't" he stated, shrugging. "Why were you sitting here all alone anyway? You should've called me, I would've brought ice cream." She looked down at the train tracks again, then back at the sun. She shrugged as well.

"I don't know, I think I just wanted to think things over, you know? Being the fourteenth member of the organization and all is kind of a big deal." she paused, then added on. "..I don't even know if I wanna be here. I don't even know who I really am. Nobody would tell me anything about how I came to be...this, or why I'm chosen to wield a keyblade like you."

"Well.." Roxas paused and looked down, then looked at her. "I can't help you there, but, there's nothing to wonder about. Axel and I know you enough. You're Xion." Roxas replied, smiled a little. "You're one of my best friends, next to Axel. You're a cool person, you're respectful, caring, sensitive, a great fighter and you're cute" he added, chuckling a little. Xion looked at him and smiled, looking right into his eyes.

"Thanks Roxas... you're cute too" she said softly. She kissed his cheek softly and turned to walk away. Roxas' heart skipped a beat as her lips touched his cheek. He softly placed his hand on it and looked at her walk away. He bit his lip.

"Soooo, You...didn't hear the other things I said, didn't you?" he said and walked over to her. Xion turned to him and giggled. She continued to walk down the hill to the Station Heights, and Roxas followed.

* * *

**The End :D Lol. **

_Read && Revieww !_

**TYSM. !**


End file.
